


Come Again

by mskatej



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he and Mike accidentally have phone sex, Harvey wants more. A lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [silveronthetree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/pseuds/silveronthetree)

It’s possible this is the longest day of Harvey’s entire life. The deposition this morning had stretched on until mid-afternoon, and that was followed by a tedious argument with Louis, which then turned into a frustrating argument with Jessica _and_ Louis, and now he’s wound up so tight he should be relieved that it’s Friday and that he doesn’t have any work-related plans for the evening. Ordinarily this would be good news; he’d go to a bar, pick up a woman, take her back to his place and fuck her senseless. It’s what Harvey does, it’s one of the many things Harvey’s good at. Except that yesterday and today he’s been somewhat too preoccupied with what his infuriating protégé is thinking about to look forward to a night of meaningless sex with an attractive stranger.

Because Mike, for reasons unknown to Harvey, is pretending as though two nights ago they didn’t accidentally have phone sex.

Harvey should pretend it didn’t happen, because it was a totally unacceptable - albeit deeply enjoyable - abuse of his power, but Mike’s silence on the matter is starting to make him paranoid. He’s certain Mike enjoyed it as much as he did; he knows he wasn’t imagining it when Mike lost all control, crying out as he came, in response to some softly spoken coaxing from Harvey. Goddamn, he’s getting hard just thinking about it, and it’s not the first time the memory of it has turned him on since Wednesday night – Thursday morning? They hadn’t actually gotten to the suggestive part of the conversation until about 1am – but for the most part he’s managed to keep his mind off it while at work. It’s just that hearing Mike orgasm is one thing, one very great thing, but the thought of _seeing_ Mike come is driving Harvey just a little bit crazy with lust.

A lust he hadn’t been (entirely) aware of until that damn phone call. Mike had called him around midnight, and Harvey was already in bed, had been planning on watching some porn on his laptop; was browsing his collection, when Mike had called _him_ (an important detail) at an inappropriate hour, just to crow about how well he’d done in court that day. Mike knew Harvey was proud of him really because he’d seen the glow in Harvey’s eyes and the sincerity in Harvey’s smile. Mike was too high from his win to go to sleep and he didn’t know who else to call; he was woefully short of friends these days due to a serious lack of time for socializing (a pointed comment), and Harvey was more than just his boss. “You’re kinda my best friend, Harvey. How sad is that?”

What could Harvey do but indulge the kid? Besides, he couldn’t ignore the rush of delight he felt at the best friend accolade, nor could he ignore the fact that he didn’t want to hang up. He wanted to listen to Mike babble about the case, the win, their friendship, whatever. Because Harvey didn’t do friends in the traditional sense. His colleagues were as close as Harvey got to real intimacy – life without Donna and Jessica would not be worth living – and Mike was his colleague. Harvey liked Mike. A lot more than he’d ever admit to anyone else, Mike included, and he only admitted it to himself occasionally. He enjoyed Mike’s company, he enjoyed mentoring him, he enjoyed Mike’s success, and yes, he was proud. Proud of Mike and proud of himself for finding Mike.

“What are you doing right now?” Mike had asked.

It wasn’t right to tell the truth.

Because the truth was that he was listening to Mike talk, while watching a pretty Chinese girl get rigorously fucked in the ass by a busty blonde woman wearing a strap-on, while absent-mindedly fisting his cock.

So Harvey had just chuckled and told Mike not to worry about what he was doing right now.

“You sound weird.”

“Weird how?”

“I dunno, like, I dunno. Please tell me what you’re doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“Playing mind games with me, probably. I just, I get the feeling I don’t have your full attention.”

“It’s 12.45 on a Thursday morning and we’ve been talking on the phone like a couple of teenage girls for the past half hour – how much more attention can I possibly give you?”

There was a pause before Mike asked, “Are you in bed?”

“Of course.”

“Oh.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah. Are you wearing–shit, never mind. I didn’t just say that.”

“Am I wearing what? A negligée?”

“Shut up! I didn’t mean to say that, so just forget about it and don’t ever bring it up again. Okay? God. You’re such a jerk.”

Harvey laughed. “How am I a jerk? All I’m doing is innocently lying in bed, listening to you prattle on about how great you think you are, and I happen to be naked because it’s a warm night.”

“What? Oh my God.”

“Oh grow up.” And then, just to lighten the mood: “You ever seen a grown man naked?”

Mike laughed and then his laughter died, and then he whispered, “I can’t believe you’re naked.”

“And I’m picturing you wearing shorty pajamas with racing cars on them.”

“No. I’m not—I’m not wearing shorty pajamas, Harvey. Asshole.”

“What are you wearing?” Jesus Christ had he actually said that?

There was another long pause but Harvey could hear rustling on the other end of the line.

And when Mike spoke he was ever so slightly out of breath. “Nothing,” he said, a little brashness in his tone as though he were daring Harvey to challenge him on it. “I’m naked too. Because it’s a warm night.”

Harvey shut the lid of his laptop and pushed the computer away from him, settling back into his mountain of pillows, every fiber of his being suddenly very focused on their conversation. Why he was more interested in hearing Mike talk about being naked than in watching two insanely hot women plow each other with formidable-looking sex toys was a mystery to Harvey, but it was what it was.

“You’re naked, huh?”

“Yeah,” Mike said, but he’d sounded nervous, unsure about what was going on, and God, okay, Harvey was officially a terrible person, but that just made it better. He returned his hand to his cock.

“Do you like sleeping naked?”

“Not usually.”

“Are you trying to be like me?”

No answer.

“Are you under the covers?”

“Yes.” Mike’s voice was hoarse and so quiet Harvey had to hold the phone very close to his ear.

“Are you...” He couldn’t quite allow himself to ask the next question, because he wasn’t sure it would be welcome. He needed a sign.

“Am I... what?”

Jesus, and if that wasn’t an invitation to take it to the next level Harvey didn’t know what was. He cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t say it. We should probably both get some sleep, Mike—”

“No,” Mike said quickly. “Harvey, I really want to know what you were going to ask me.”

“Do you now.”

“Yeah. Really. Like, a lot.”

“Mm. I wonder if you already know what I was going to ask. You’re getting so good at thinking like me.”

“I have an idea but I don’t want to say it.”

“Fair enough. How about you tell me the answer to my question before I ask it, then.”

“Okay, yes. The answer is yes.”

Arousal coursed through Harvey's body. “So you’re hard then,” he murmured.

He heard Mike’s breathing speed up. “Yes. Shit. Is that okay?”

“It’s okay.”

“Are you hard too?”

Harvey breathed through his nose for a second. “Very.”

“Oh God, oh God,” Mike chanted. “This is so insane. You’re my boss.”

“I thought I was your best friend.”

“I don’t have phone sex with my friends, Harvey.”

“We haven’t had phone sex.”

“What are you talking about? What do you call this?”

“Okay, I’ll admit, this conversation is nudging into the territory of phone sex, but we can stop now if you want. No harm, no foul.”

“I don’t wanna stop, I wanna keep talking until we both...”

“Say it.”

He heard Mike take a shaky breath in and out. “Until we both come.”

Harvey sped up his hand, insanely turned on, Mike’s voice in his ear a potent aphrodisiac, Mike himself the most desirable person Harvey knew; that pretty face, that beautiful mind, and while Harvey hadn’t yet had the pleasure of seeing him undressed, he could imagine the way Mike looked right now: spread out on his bed, naked, skin glistening with sweat, rock-hard dick in his hand, back arched and hips moving—

“I’ll make you come,” he promised, keeping his voice low and steady. “I want you to imagine I’m there with you, holding you down—”

“—oh man, oh fuck. Harvey.”

“Yeah that’s right, I’m gonna fuck you. And you’re gonna love it—” He was close, and he could hear Mike was close too. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth, I’ll push my hard dick right down your throat, make you choke on it. And then I’m gonna—”

“Oh shit, Harvey—” Mike made a strangled noise, followed by a few loud, ragged gasps, and it was such an incredible feeling to be responsible for that sound that Harvey forgot what he was saying, because just listening to Mike have an orgasm excited him so much it took only four more frantic pumps of his cock before he was coming onto his own chest and belly in thick spurts.

It was a little awkward after that.

Harvey had said something like, “Well that was interesting,” to which Mike agreed, and then they’d said goodbye, see you tomorrow, and nothing has been said about it since.

There is absolutely no way Harvey can get through the weekend without seeing Mike have an orgasm. Several orgasms. He wants Mike to make a fucking _mess_ , all over himself, all over Harvey, all over Harvey’s bed.

Only on Thursday – yesterday – at work, Mike had acknowledged what happened with a sheepish smile and an apologetic wince, and that had been that. Harvey’s plan had always been to act as though nothing had happened, partly because it was a bad situation for them both to be in due to the firm’s strict anti-fraternization policy, but mostly because he hoped acting nonchalant about it would drive Mike crazy.

Harvey’s a master of seduction because he’s not merely hard to get, he’s impossible to get. He’s the ultimate, unattainable prize, because he doesn’t want a relationship but he’s an awesome catch; women and men want him, but no one can have him (except, if they’re lucky, for one special night).

His reaction to his dalliance with Mike was deliberately obtuse, but that’s where it all felt a bit wrong, because he doesn’t normally have to _try_ not to care; he normally just doesn’t care.

And now it’s nearly seven o’clock on a Friday evening, the office is slowly emptying out, and Mike hasn’t even attempted to tempt Harvey into picking up where they left off.

Something needs to be done about it.

~

Harvey strolls down to the bullpen where he finds Mike still at his desk, alone now, wad of paper in one hand, highlighter in the other, lid dangling from his lower lip and a look of concentration on his face. His apparent surprise at seeing Harvey approach is both maddening and charming. Mike’s almost inhuman ability to shut out the world and focus on work no matter the crisis is something Harvey finds very appealing, but seriously, how can Mike possibly concentrate on anything right now? Was Harvey’s dirty talk the other night not dirty enough? Not sexy enough? Was Mike’s orgasm somehow inadequate?

He stands in front of Mike’s desk, offering him nothing but a look of impatience, and waits.

“Hi,” Mike says with a hesitant smile. His eyes shift from left to right, and he’s obviously trying to figure out what he’s supposed to say now, how he’s supposed to respond.

“Hi,” Harvey says.

“Are you, uhh, do you have plans for the weekend?”

Many, many plans. “Yes.”

“Oh.” Mike’s disappointed look warms Harvey from the inside out. But then, Mike says, “Should I...” he frowns, looks down at his lap for a second, and then focuses dubious eyes up on Harvey’s face. “Should I – call you later?”

Harvey nearly laughs. Oh wow, that is precious. Mike just asked him on a phone sex date, which means Mike wants a repeat of the other night, which means Mike wasn’t pretending it didn’t happen because he regretted it, but because he’s completely out of his depth and he has no clue how to handle what’s going on between them. It pains Harvey to admit he knows exactly how Mike feels.

But for now, Harvey has some semblance of control back and any confusion or concern he feels about their situation is secondary to the persistent lust coursing through his veins, that simply must be satisfied as soon as possible.

“No,” he replies, smiling at the way Mike’s expression changes from hopeful, to crushed, disappointed, embarrassed.

“Get your stuff together. We’re going to my place.” Harvey clicks his fingers. “Now.”

Mike’s eyes widen and his entire body jerks forward; papers go flying and pens scatter around him, but as he goes to pick them up, Harvey tells him to leave it all. “Let’s go,” he says, turning on his heel and walking off, amused and pleased when Mike catches up to him with a stumbling jog.

“Oh my God is this really happening?” Mike mutters, and Harvey looks over at him sharply, assessing his body language to ensure that this is something Mike definitely wants. Mike is walking quickly so he can keep up with Harvey, and he’s staring straight ahead of them with wide eyes that contain both fear and excitement.

“It’s happening,” Harvey says, grinning at the way Mike is holding his jacket at an awkward angle in front of himself in an effort to disguise what Harvey can only assume is a tell-tale bulge in his pants.

Ray greets them both with a smile and a, “Hey Harvey. Hey, what’s up Mike?” to which Mike responds with a somewhat hysterical giggle as he climbs into the backseat ahead of Harvey and slides over to the other side. Harvey rolls his eyes at Ray, in a ‘do you see what I have to deal with’ sort of way, and then tells him to take them both to his place.

There’s a large space of empty seat and air between them but Harvey doesn’t pull Mike closer. They’re still out in public and appearances must be kept up (and, frankly, if he touches Mike now he may not be able to stop), so he tugs his seatbelt over his chest, clicks it in place, and stares out his window as Ray pulls out into the heavy traffic of New York’s Friday night.

When he steals a glance over at Mike, he finds he’s being gazed at intently, and then he finds he can’t look away. God he’s young. Such a boyish face, and with a hairstyle that can only be described as ‘cute’. His intense blue eyes are full of intelligence and kindness, and his mouth... Jesus. Harvey finds himself entranced by criminally pink lips, mind suddenly racing with possibilities. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to reach over and grab Mike by his neck, pull him forward and kiss the breath out of him.

And then, while Harvey continues to stare at Mike’s mouth, Mike lets his tongue slip out and he slowly, thoroughly, licks his lips.

Harvey releases the breath he didn’t even know he was holding in a loud huff of air and he grits his teeth to stop himself groaning, or from shouting at Ray to drive faster. He needs to pull himself together or they’ll never even make it up the elevator before Harvey pounces.

When they pull up at his building he actually whispers, “Oh thank God,” to which Mike responds with his own breathless laugh.

Harvey keeps his distance from Mike in the elevator, as it’s the first time Mike’s been in it, and the first time should always be experienced properly. Which means being allowed to take in the awesome view without being molested by your horny boss.

But the moment the elevator reaches his floor Harvey opens the glass door, grabs Mike by the tie and pulls him inside, and then he pushes him up against the window with the weight of his body and lands a punishing kiss on Mike’s waiting, welcoming mouth. He slides his tongue against Mike’s with the desperate frustration born of two days waiting for a moment Harvey wasn’t sure would even happen.

Harvey can’t get close enough, can’t get to him fast enough. He braces his left forearm over Mike’s chest to hold him still, and with his right hand he unbuckles Mike’s belt, pops the top button of his pants, yanks down his fly, reaches into his cheap, cotton boxer shorts and grabs his cock, stiff and warm and leaking.

He jacks Mike off with rough urgency, watching his face as he pushes Mike over the edge much faster than might have been anticipated.

“ _Come on_ ,” he whispers, watching Mike’s eyes cross, head lolling about, and then Mike gasps, and groans, and he squeezes his eyes shut as his head jerks back and hits the glass behind him with a thump, hips lurching forward, pushing his cock up into Harvey’s tight fist, coming into Harvey's hand with a loud sob.

Harvey leans in and kisses him. “That was good,” he says against Mike's mouth. “But next time…” he pulls back and watches Mike blink several times until his eyes are focused on Harvey.

“Next time?”

“Next time you come you’re gonna keep your eyes open.”

Mike nods slowly, still out of it and looking ready to collapse. “Okay. I might need a minute.”

Harvey pulls a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wipes his hand clean, shaking his head. “We’re just getting started. Follow me.” Only when he lets go of Mike and turns to leave, Mike stumbles. Harvey reacts quickly, catching him under his arms and hauling him against his body, groaning when Mike’s thigh makes contact with his cock.

Mike laughs dozily and murmurs right into Harvey’s ear, “You want me so bad.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harvey says, rolling his eyes. “Let’s get you to the bedroom.”

Mike slings an arm around Harvey’s waist and leans on him as they walk through his apartment. “Are you honestly telling me you can’t walk on your own?” Harvey asks.

“No, I can,” Mike says, and there’s a smile in his voice. “I just don’t want to.”

Harvey grins but makes a mental note to punish him for his childishness later.

In the bedroom, Mike sits on the edge of Harvey’s bed and begins to unbutton his shirt. He has an inquisitive look on his face that compels Harvey to ask him what he’s thinking about.

“Are you going to make me choke on your dick?”

Harvey coughs in surprise. “What?”

“That’s what you said to me the other night on the phone. Just before I came really hard, but yeah, I was just wondering if that would feature in tonight’s plans.”

Harvey tips his head backwards, closes his eyes and says _Oh Jesus_ under his breath. Breathe, Harvey, breathe. This kid is most definitely going to be the end of you, but for now, you just need to focus on not coming in your pants.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he says, finally, looking back at Mike's smiling face. “What are your thoughts on the matter?”

Mike removes his shirt and drops it to the floor, kicks his shoes off, pushes his still undone pants and boxers down and off him and sits there with a thoughtful expression on his face, naked except for his socks. His cock is mostly flaccid now but Harvey doesn’t mind, he likes a challenge.

Mike reaches a decision. “Well I don’t want you to kill me, obviously, but—“ he licks his lips and eyes the tented crotch of Harvey’s pants. “I’m not totally opposed to the idea of you fucking my mouth.” He looks up into Harvey’s eyes again, and Harvey gapes down at him. “That’s what you want to do, isn’t it?”

Harvey’s swallows hard. “Yeah,” he murmurs. “Among other things.”

Mike’s eyes betray his nervousness at the thought of being on the receiving end of Harvey’s indecent intentions, but the twitch of his cock suggests he was telling the truth about not being opposed to them. It was only a few minutes ago that Mike had an explosive orgasm in Harvey’s arms, but he’s already ready for more.

“Mike.”

“Yeah?”

“While I take off my clothes I want you to touch yourself. Stroke your cock, nice and slow, and watch me.”

With a slight nod of his head, Mike wraps his hand around himself and squeezes. He winces a little, still sensitive, but under Harvey’s watchful gaze he soldiers on, and by the time Harvey’s vest and tie have been tossed aside (during sex is about the only time he isn’t compulsively tidy) Mike is hard again, masturbating to Harvey’s strip show with hooded eyes and an open mouth, glistening pink tongue peeking out between his teeth.

Harvey removes his cufflinks, tosses them onto the ottoman behind him, unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off.

Mike stares at him, riveted, hand speeding up slightly as Harvey sheds his undershirt, unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly.

“Oh my God you’re so hot,” Mike says, laughing under his breath in a vaguely incredulous way. “I’ve never met anyone so—I’ve never met anyone like you, Harvey.” He moans, loud and joyous, throws his head back, shifts up the bed a little, holding himself up with his free hand and spreading his legs wide.

The socks only serve to make him look even younger than he is.

Jesus.

Harvey grins. “Likewise,” he says, taking a few steps towards him. He lifts his right leg and places his foot on the edge of the bed between Mike’s knees. “Take off my shoe.”

Mike lets go of his cock. “No,” Harvey says. “Do it one-handed.” Mike resumes stroking. He grips the end of one of the laces between his thumb and forefinger and, tilting his head back so he can stare up into Harvey’s eyes, smiling and pliant, he pulls the bow loose. And then he hooks his index finger underneath the crossed laces and jiggles it until the laces are slack enough for him to work the shoe off Harvey’s foot. It clunks to the floor and Mike grins at him, triumphant.

“Sock,” Harvey says, and Mike peels off his sock one-handed. Harvey returns his foot to the floor and pushes his pants and boxers down his hips so Mike can see how aroused he is. “That’s all for you,” he murmurs, propping his left foot up on the bed. “Does it turn you on?”

Mike works on Harvey’s shoe, fumbling more this time, staring at Harvey’s erection with dazed eyes. “Yeah,” he replies.

“You sure?” Harvey asks, setting his foot back down on the floor and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, sliding it slowly up the rigid length and back down again, gasping at the sensation. “Show me.”

Mike looks up at him. “Are you blind, Harvey?” He spreads his hands. “Look at me.” And he wants to be looked at, he likes it. The way he rolls his hips around and flutters his eyelashes at Harvey like a wanton, flirtatious little whore says it all: he’s asking to be fucked into oblivion, he’s desperate for it, and only Harvey can give him exactly what he needs.

“I’m looking at you.”

Mike shuffles forward and slides off the bed in one fluid motion until he’s kneeling in front of Harvey and his lips are only inches away from Harvey’s cock. He looks up at Harvey, beautifully submissive, and says, “Tell me what to do.”

“Open your mouth,” Harvey replies. He wraps a hand around the back of Mike’s head to hold him still, and, holding his cock at the optimum angle with his other hand, he guides it slowly over Mike’s tongue and deep into the slick heat of his mouth. “And don’t you dare stop touching yourself.”

On his knees with his lips wrapped around Harvey’s dick, and his free hand wrapped around his own, Mike could not look more delectably pornographic, and while Harvey knows what they’re doing is without a doubt the stupidest thing either of them has ever done – and they’ve both made some questionable life choices along the way, Mike especially – he can’t imagine he’ll ever actually regret this. He pushes his hips forward until the head of his cock hits the back of Mike’s throat, causing Mike to gag and push back against Harvey’s hand in an attempt to escape. Harvey holds him in place but withdraws just a little, admiring the stretch of Mike’s lips around his thick shaft, and the way Mike’s cheeks hollow out as he sucks and sucks. Harvey pushes in again, slowly— “Take it,” he whispers, hitting that wet cushion at the back of his throat once more. “You’re doing so well, Mike, I’m so proud of you.”

Mike looks up at him, apologetic but determined, and he keeps his mouth open wide and lets Harvey thrust in a few more times, until his eyes are watering and he looks like he’s struggling to breathe, and then Harvey pulls out to give him some recovery time.

“I want you on the bed, okay? It’ll be more comfortable for us both, and you’ll be able to relax properly. How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Mike says, his breathing shallow. “I love it, I just. It’s hard. I really want to get it right.”

Overcome with sudden affection, Harvey drops to his knees, pulls Mike into his arms and kisses him. “Trust me, Mike, you’re getting it right. You’re doing great.” He runs his hands up and down Mike’s back, pushes his tongue into Mike’s mouth, and as he reaches in between them to stroke Mike’s dick he tells him: “I can’t wait to be inside you. It’s all I’ve thought about since our phone call.”

Mike grins, kisses Harvey, pulls away. “Oh that. Yeah, that was fucking awesome.”

Harvey grins back. “Come on.” He stands up, pulling Mike up with him. They climb onto the bed and lay down against Harvey’s pillows, facing each other. Harvey pushes off his boxer shorts and kicks them away, and then he looks pointedly at Mike’s socks until Mike removes them, balls them, and lobs them across the room. Harvey attempts to follow their motion through the air but in the dim light of the room it’s impossible to tell where they land. “Fucking awesome indeed,” he says, returning his attention to Mike. “Touch yourself, I like watching you. And tell me how awesome it was.”

Mike knows just how to put on a show for Harvey: he flops onto his back, bends his knees and spreads his legs, rocking his hips up, fucking his fist and looking sidelong at Harvey. “I couldn’t believe it when you told me you were naked,” he says, voice shaking.

“What was I supposed to say? You asked me what I was wearing.”

“No, I didn’t, I was about to ask if you were wearing pajamas and then I realized that was inappropriate so I stopped myself.”

“Don’t even try, kid. You totally started it.”

“Maybe,” Mike admits with a breathless laugh. “But I didn’t mean to. As in, it wasn’t my intention when I called you. I didn’t like, call you for phone sex that night, but you were so obviously watching porn while you were talking to me, and—”

“Hey– what? How the hell did you know that? Not that I’m admitting to anything.”

“Ha! I knew it.”

Harvey needs – he moves down the bed and crawls between Mike’s leg, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock and swirling his tongue around the slick, salty head. “Do you regret it?” he asks, before sucking the entire shaft into his mouth and pulling off with a pop. He gazes up at Mike.

“Are you kidding me?” Mike says. “This is probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Probably?

Not good enough. Harvey is going to make Mike come so many times he’ll never forget this night as long as he lives.

~

Sucking Mike’s dick is not something Harvey had given even a moment’s thought to before Thursday, but now that it’s happening – now that Mike’s dick is in his mouth and he is intimately acquainted with its aroma (musky) and flavor (salty and a little sweet with a hint of almond) – he can’t imagine why. As he moves his head up and down, humming appreciatively around Mike’s not inconsiderable girth, he wonders what this will mean for them in the long-term, but he soon banishes such inconvenient thoughts from his over-active brain and concentrates instead on bringing Mike closer to orgasm.

Harvey is sorely tempted to let Mike come in his mouth but he'd still rather look at Mike’s face when it happens, so he replaces his mouth with his hand. Looking up, he makes eye contact with Mike, who is moaning more or less constantly now, the expression on his face an agreeable mixture of wonder, lust and gratitude.

“Are you ready?” Harvey asks him, pressing the tip of his tongue to Mike's frenulum and licking a hard stripe over the head of his cock, fist continually pumping.

Mike nods fast. “I’m nearly there.”

Harvey crawls up Mike’s body, straddling him and hovering over him so he can stare into his eyes. He works Mike’s cock with his hand, and talks to him in a ragged whisper: “Look at me. Remember to keep your eyes open when you come, I want you to come onto my skin... God, you’re so—”

Mike gasps. “I’m so what?”

“You’re gorgeous. Look at my cock, Mike, look how hard you make me. You’re gonna open your throat up for me soon, and you’re gonna be so good. Are you excited about it?”

“Yeah, oh God, Harvey—” Mike is struggling to keep his eyes focused, he’s lost control of his hips, and he’s wearing that slightly agonized expression of a person on the verge of orgasm.

Harvey’s hand is working so fast and hard it’s starting to ache, so he urges Mike over the edge: “Come for me, Mike. _Now._ ”

Mike shouts when he comes, and he’s such a good, obedient boy he doesn’t blink once. His face contorts and his entire body shudders as splashes of liquid hit Harvey’s belly and chest and cock, but he never breaks eye contact, and Harvey is so pleased he rewards him with a long, passionate kiss.

“Wow,” Mike says as Harvey pulls away, lazily rubbing Mike’s semen into his skin and smiling at the look of satiated exhaustion on Mike's face. “That was... wow.”

Harvey runs the back of his index finger down Mike’s damp cheek. “Yes, it was.” There’s a lot Harvey wants to do to Mike, but he’s so aroused now he doesn’t think he’ll be able to last much longer before having his own orgasm. “Catch your breath, you’ll need it.”

Mike nods, droopy-eyed and smiling.

“Tell me something,” Harvey says, stroking Mike’s hair and cheek, pushing his thumb into Mike’s mouth and sighing as Mike sucks on it like it's a lollipop. “How long have you wanted me?” He extracts his thumb so Mike can answer.

“I dunno,” Mike admits, his voice a sleepy drawl. “You’re hot as fuck and I definitely noticed that, but I just thought, you know, you’re my boss and my mentor and hooking up with you is... really not allowed. Jessica would kill us, fire us, whatever, and that wouldn’t be good. It won’t be good. Plus, you’re a guy and you’re into women. If I’d known you were bi I might have let myself fantasize about you, but I had No. Idea.”

Harvey stretches over and rearranges the pillows behind Mike so his head and neck are well supported. “I hide it well,” he says, settling back into Mike’s lap, before pointing out, “As do you.”

“I don’t hide it, I just don’t advertise it,” Mike says, running his hands up and down the sides of Harvey’s body, before reaching between them, cupping Harvey’s balls and then dragging his fingers up the stiff length of Harvey’s cock. “Oh man, ow, I should not be getting turned on again so soon. You’re gonna kill me.” Harvey smirks. “And actually, Mr I’m Awesome At Everything, you didn’t hide it well at all the other night.”

“I thought we agreed you started that.” Harvey closes his eyes and groans as Mike wraps a hand tightly around his cock.

“Whatever you say, boss. My point is, I wouldn’t have started anything if I hadn’t felt as though it’d be welcome. A few months ago you’d never have spent so much time on the phone with me.”

“You caught me at a weak moment,” Harvey breathes out, rocking into Mike’s fist.

Mike laughs. “It’d be easier to take you seriously if you weren’t so turned on right now, Harvey.”

Harvey opens his eyes and finds Mike grinning up at him. The kid has a point. He grins back. “Clearly it’s time I shut you up for a while.”

Mike snickers and Harvey shuffles up the bed until he's kneeling astride Mike's chest. He braces one hand against the wall and uses the other to guide his cock back into Mike’s waiting, open mouth.

“God _Mike_.” And this time they’ll keep practicing until Mike can deep-throat him, which Harvey knows isn’t easy but which he also knows is something Mike wants as much as Harvey does.

Like last time there are a lot of false starts, although the sensation caused by Mike’s gagging each time Harvey’s cock hits his soft palate is immensely pleasurable, so Harvey doesn’t retreat. “I believe in you, Mike, you can do this,” Harvey says, pushing in again and again.

And there it is. This time when he pushes in he keeps going until Mike’s upper lip hits his pubic hair. “Fuck,” he gasps. “You did it.” He pulls out and thrusts his cock into Mike’s throat again, and Mike’s eyes are streaming from the effort but are also full of elation. “You look so wonderful like this,” Harvey tells him, watching his cock disappear and reappear as he fucks in and out.

Harvey wants Mike’s ass as well, but the urge to come in his mouth is too overwhelming to delay it any longer. He’s not a kid any more and one orgasm a night is about normal for him these days, but tonight he has every intention of making round two happen because he knows there’s no guarantee he'll get another chance like this.

The muscles in Harvey’s thighs are quivering from the strain of controlling the force with which he thrusts his hips. His pulse is racing, he’s pouring with sweat, and his body temperature is so high he feels as though he’ll burst into flames when he comes. He can hear himself grunting loudly each time he thrusts inside, and Mike just takes it like a pro, like it's not the first time he's had his mouth fucked; like he needs it.

When his orgasm finally hits, Harvey pushes his cock into Mike’s mouth as far as it will go and shoots right down his throat, and even though that means Mike won’t be able to taste him, Harvey likes that he'll be forced to swallow every drop.

Harvey withdraws his spent cock from Mike’s mouth slowly and stares down at him while he catches his breath, still shuddering with pleasure. Mike’s lips are swollen, his breathing is shallow and uneven and his eyes are full of awe. Harvey nods at him. “You did well,” he says.

He swings his leg back over to his side of the bed and settles down next to Mike, running the tips of his fingers through the soft hair on Mike’s chest. The unwelcome clarity that reasserts itself after orgasm makes Harvey decide that sooner rather than later they will need to have a conversation about how disastrous all of their recent decisions have been. He can admit that the timing isn’t perfect but for God’s sake, Mike is his associate, Harvey is Mike’s boss, Jessica would have every right to fire Harvey over this – hell, she _should_ fire Harvey over this – and what would Mike do without Harvey there to protect him? Mike needs Harvey, and not like this. Because this can’t go anywhere, and therefore can’t end well. This? Needs to stop immediately and they need to go back to work on Monday as colleagues and nothing more, and they need to put this behind them and, if necessary, pretend it never happened.

“Mike,” he starts.

“Harvey, oh my God,” Mike sighs, crawling into his arms and sucking on his neck in an incredibly distracting manner. “That was so good. Tell me I did well again.” And that’s when Harvey notices Mike is hard again, rubbing himself against Harvey’s thigh while he licks at Harvey’s throat like a cat. But before he gets the chance to reply Mike’s mouth is on his, and Mike is climbing on top of him and grinding his erection into Harvey’s belly.

Kissing Mike is such a pleasurable activity that Harvey decides their conversation can wait. He pushes his tongue into Mike mouth, and runs his hands down Mike’s back until he’s cupping his ass. “You did so well,” he promises him when they stop to breathe. “Better than I could have hoped for.”

“Oh I just I feel like I’ve never wanted anyone like this before. I know that’s crazy.”

“It’s okay,” Harvey soothes him. “I’ll take care of you.” Why the fuck is he making promises like that?

More worrying is Mike’s response to said promise. He goes a little wild in Harvey’s arms, humping him desperately, skin slippery with sweat and burning hot, and the helpless, keening sounds he’s making are so charming, Harvey suddenly wants nothing more than to make the boy happy. And then Mike lets out a breathless shout – “ _oh fuck_ ” – and comes on Harvey’s belly for the second time in thirty minutes. It’s Mike’s third orgasm since they arrived at the apartment, but he did well to remember to keep his eyes open and on Harvey for its duration, although after it subsides his body goes utterly limp and he buries his wet face into Harvey’s throat, muttering something against Harvey’s skin that sounds like ‘thankyou’ and then ‘iloveyou’ (shit) and then ‘urthebestbossever’.

Harvey cradles Mike in his arms, kissing his forehead and stroking his back. His cock has reawakened and the thought of fucking Mike’s ass is becoming more and more appealing. That Mike is clearly falling asleep on top of him poses a problem, but not one that can’t be solved.

~

He’ll let Mike rest a while, for two reasons: he finds he likes holding Mike in his arms, warm and sticky and almost childlike in his efforts to get as physically close to Harvey as possible, and although Mike’s too heavy for the position to be comfortable for very long, in the meantime it feels kinda wonderful. The second reason is that it gives Harvey the opportunity to fondle Mike’s ass crack without interruption. Mike is dozing on top of him and appears not to have noticed Harvey’s probing fingers, which Harvey finds delightful for reasons he doesn’t care to examine at this juncture.

Harvey extracts his hand and sucks his middle and index fingers into his mouth, getting them thoroughly wet before returning them to Mike’s ass, and then he rubs them firm and insistent over and around the puckered hole, and then, simply because he can’t help himself, he pushes the tip of his index finger inside.

“Oh,” Mike mumbles.

Smiling against his forehead, Harvey curves his body around so he can extend his reach, and keeps pushing.

“Oh, you’re doing – what are you doing?”

What is Harvey doing? For one, he’s imagining what it’s going to feel like when it’s his cock sliding in and out of Mike’s ass and not his finger. “Just playing,” he murmurs. “Does it feel good?”

Mike responds with a disapproving hum, and says, “I thought we were going to sleep.”

How adorable. “Not quite yet.” He’s still enjoying the weight of Mike’s body slumped on top of him, but he needs to get his finger in deeper and the awkward angle is making that impossible, so he removes his finger, grips Mike’s hips with both hands and flips him onto his back.

Mike’s eyes fly open in confused surprise. “What? Why?”

Harvey kisses him on the mouth and runs a soothing hand up and down his chest. “Because I’m not done with you,” he explains, picking up Mike’s flaccid cock and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Mike moans in protest and shakes his head, “No, Harvey.”

Harvey hushes him, lets go of his cock and curls a hand inside the muscular flesh of Mike’s upper thigh. All that cycling is clearly paying off, Harvey observes, impressed and turned on. He pulls Mike’s thigh towards him, urging him to spread his legs.

“Oh God you’re insane,” Mike whimpers.

Harvey shifts down the bed and presses a kiss to Mike’s thigh, flicks his tongue over Mike’s scrotum, and climbs in between Mike’s legs, pushing them upwards until they’re flung over his shoulders. Mouth watering, he pries open Mike’s ass cheeks with his fingers, but before he dives in he glances up.

Gaping down at him, the muscles in his face slack and his skin flushed, Mike looks well fucked, dog-tired and strung out; like a junkie who needs to sleep for a week but who’d still rather have another fix. Perfect, really, because that’s exactly what he’s going to get. Harvey knows from experience that no matter how exhausted a man is he will never argue with having his asshole rimmed, and, predictably, Mike’s irritation at being kept awake against his will has quite plainly been replaced with curiosity.

Harvey throws Mike a smile, bows his head and presses his mouth to Mike’s pucker, kissing, licking and sucking on it like it’s the world’s tastiest dessert. Mike’s body goes rigid and he doesn’t make a sound – Harvey suspects because he’s holding his breath – but when Harvey inserts his thumb and pushes his tongue in alongside it, Mike jerks forward and chokes out Harvey’s name.

Harvey switches back and forth between thumb and index finger, working Mike open while he tongues him, his name a perverted mantra on Mike’s lips. Which is just fine by Harvey – there is little more encouraging in life than hearing your name repeatedly invoked by a lover when they’re entirely at your mercy. And Mike is certainly that. He’s given himself completely to Harvey tonight, done absolutely everything he’s been told to do; he’s trusted in Harvey to take care of him and in doing so has become one of Harvey’s most memorable sexual conquests.

He shouldn’t think of Mike in such terms, of course. Conquest isn’t respectful enough, lover is too presumptuous. Harvey can’t and won’t call Mike his partner, not simply because it’s an even more terrifying word than lover, but also because the power imbalance between them is fundamental to their working relationship – which is where this started, where this will end, where this was never supposed to divert from – and therefore any personal relationship that arises between them will be informed by that imbalance.

Above him, Mike appears to be fully awake again, gyrating against Harvey’s fingers and gasping with pleasure each time Harvey’s fingertips stroke his prostate.

Harvey is under no illusions that Mike hero worships him and that he’s abusing Mike’s trust in him in the single worst way imaginable, but for whatever reason he didn’t stop this from happening. Lust? That’s certainly a large part of it, but it’s not the whole story. He has (almost) always managed to resist acting on troublesome attractions in the past, and no previous attraction has even come close to being this troublesome.

This boy… he’s different. Harvey pushes his tongue inside him and scissors his fingers, eliciting a strangled moan from Mike that reminds Harvey of the way he sounded on the phone when he came.

He feels a rush of pleasure at the memory of Mike’s breathless voice in his ear, that phone call, the reason they’re here now; the phone call that set the events of the past two days in motion (those events being: Harvey going mad with frustration after less than 48 hours, completely losing his shit and then dragging Mike home with him for a night of exceptional sex). But while it took him by surprise, if Harvey’s honest with himself he can’t deny that what happened during that conversation was his fault. He could have ended it at any point and he certainly shouldn’t have been masturbating to porn while Mike talked to him; he should have hung up after thirty seconds, he should have hung up the moment he realized that Mike hadn’t called for any reason other than to chat.

But now is not the time to analyze his feelings, he decides, dragging his tongue up the crack of Mike’s ass and over his balls; sucking on Mike’s still-limp cock until it swells in his mouth. When Mike is fully erect again Harvey shifts back up the bed, stares into Mike’s eyes and considers kissing him. Doing so after what he’s just done is an intensely arousing prospect but the possibility that it may be off-putting for Mike gives him pause.

“You’re thinking about kissing me, aren’t you,” Mike asks, with a narrow-eyed grin. “I know where those lips have been, Harvey.”

“Mmm.” He kisses Mike on the cheek instead. “Aren’t you in the least bit curious?”

“This is so wrong,” Mike replies, but he’s turned on and will do whatever Harvey wants him to do.

“Thing is, I’m going to fuck you now, and I worry it would be impolite if I do that without kissing you first.”

“I wouldn’t want to feel cheap.”

Harvey bends his head and sucks on Mike’s neck, long and hard enough to bruise him. “You could never be cheap.”

“Careful, Harvey, you’re starting to sound sentimental.”

Harvey snaps his head back and narrows his eyes at Mike. “Smartass,” he says, studying Mike’s face but not moving; he hovers above him and waits, so Mike will begin to wonder if he’ll ever follow through on his threat. He traces a finger (one of _those_ fingers) over Mike’s lips, and then he chastely presses his own lips to them. Mike groans, writhes beneath him, opens his mouth and deepens the kiss. When Harvey breaks away he can’t contain his awe. “Jesus, you dirty boy,” he says. “The things I wanna do to you.”

“You can do anything you want to me,” Mike replies, with such sincerity it sends a shock of arousal through Harvey’s body.

In his haste to get inside Mike as quickly as humanly possible, Harvey tumbles off him and reaches for the bedside table to retrieve all the necessary accoutrements. He’s breathing hard as he yanks open the drawer, stares into it with eyes that stubbornly refuse to focus, and gropes through its sparse contents until he locates a box of condoms and a tube of KY. He runs a palm over his face, feeling lightheaded with want, and when he turns his head to check on Mike he’s confronted with a smile so fond and amused he suddenly feels very much like what they’re doing is utterly brilliant and absolutely the best decision either of them has ever made.

“Seriously, Harvey. I know you’re already well aware of this but you really are the single sexiest human being I have ever met in my entire life.”

Harvey blinks at Mike and tries to focus his thoughts. There are things that must be done, and in a certain order. Number one: the condom.

“Can I do it?” Mike asks, after which Harvey accidentally rips the box apart in a fit of impatience, sending a strip of condoms flying. “Shot!” Mike shouts when they land smack bang in the middle of his stomach in a bizarre yet convenient stroke of luck. Breaking off one of the condoms and tearing open the wrapper with his teeth, Mike sits up on his knees, tilts his head, and gives Harvey the most seductive come hither look he’s ever been on the receiving end of (and he’s been on the receiving end of, oh, approximately a million of them). Harvey finds himself moving towards Mike as if on auto-pilot, stopping only inches away from him to mirror his position: up on his knees, cock pointing skyward, skin flushed and beading with sweat. The potent smell of their arousal fills the air as Mike rolls the condom down over Harvey’s cock, ensuring it’s fitted properly with several firm downward strokes; when he’s satisfied he looks back up at Harvey’s face with a triumphant smile.

“Now the lube,” Harvey says. Not the most articulate order he’s given tonight but effective enough. Mike picks up the tube from the bed, squeezes a generous dollop of lube onto his palm and rubs his hands together until they shine. He smoothes them both down Harvey’s cock then up again, achingly slow, and then he reaches behind his back. “Wait,” Harvey says. “Turn around.”

Mike does a one-eighty on his knees so Harvey can watch him slide his slippery hands over his ass cheeks and into his ass crack. The little noise he makes when he rubs his fingers over his hole suggests he’s remembering that Harvey’s tongue was there only moments ago, and Harvey has to clench his fists to stop himself lurching forward and taking him right then and there. “Put a finger inside yourself,” he says, but when Mike obeys him with a moan Harvey loses his last shred of self-control, and he yanks Mike’s hand away by the wrist, flattens a palm between his shoulder blades and pushes him onto all fours.

Shuffling forward, he wraps a hand around the base of his cock and presses its swollen head against Mike’s slick hole, but they’re both so well lubricated his cock slips between Mike’s legs instead. Harvey groans and quickly repositions himself, pressing harder this time, until he feels Mike open for him, and they both curse in unison as Harvey slides in all the way.

“Harvey,” Mike pants, Harvey’s hips flush against his ass.

Harvey shifts a little on his knees until he’s comfortable before pulling out and then pushing in again. “Yeah?”

“Fuck me really hard.”

What a good boy he is. “I intend to,” Harvey replies, the relief of finally being inside Mike calming him down enough to start slow, easing them into a leisurely rhythm with a view to drawing out the experience for as long as possible.

On his hands and knees like this, grinding back against Harvey’s thrusting hips, taking every inch of Harvey’s dick into his tight, tight ass, as eagerly as he’d taken him into his mouth, Mike is debauchery personified. The ultimate fuck, Harvey decides, speeding up a little but still in absolutely no hurry.

Settling in for the long haul gives Harvey a chance to relax and enjoy what they’re doing. His thoughts are scattered and fleeting but between each rush of pleasure he remembers their transgression for the clusterfuck it is, and he relishes it; the murky awareness that when the sex is over reality will return to kick them both in the face makes the here and now of it somehow sweeter. Harvey laughs under his breath as he pumps his hips.

“Does it feel good?” he asks in a harsh whisper that cuts through the humid air. “Do you love my cock?”

“Feels so good,” Mike gasps in response. “ _Harder_.”

“Oh _fuck._ ” Harvey grants Mike’s wish, shoving inside faster, deeper, harder.

He’ll lose his mind over this boy, a part of him knows that. A part of him knows that when this is over it won’t be over. He’ll need to have it again, he won’t be able to resist it. It feels too good. He’s drenched in sweat, the sheets beneath their bodies are disgracefully soiled, they lost the duvet to the floor hours ago, and the moon outside is high in the sky, shining bright through the tall windows of his bedroom, turning Mike’s skin a glistening, shadowy blue. Deep inside him, Harvey stills his hips so they can rest and catch their breath. He listens to Mike panting, almost wheezing, and leans to the side to try and catch a glimpse of his face. Mike swivels his head around and they make eye contact.

“Done already? You disappoint me, Harvey.”

Harvey bends his body over Mike and wraps his arms around him. “Of course I’m not done,” he murmurs, sucking on his neck. “You’re spectacular, you know that?”

“I do know that.”

Harvey chuckles against Mike’s skin, and starts to move his hips again, enjoying Mike ‘s responsive moans. “Do you think you can come again?” he asks. “I’d like you to.”

Mike nods. “If you help me.”

That Harvey can do. He reaches around and takes Mike’s flagging cock in his hand and massages it until it’s hard again. “I want us to come together,” he says, jacking him faster. “Tell me when you’re close.”

“Will do, but what if you’re not close?”

“I can pretty much come whenever,” Harvey admits. “I’ve been on the verge of orgasm for a while now, I’ve been holding off for your sake.”

Mike laughs. “You’re a prince among men, Harvey. Oh _God_ that feels good.”

Harvey holds Mike close, lips against his neck, and focuses all of his concentration into getting him off. The occasional stutter of his hips reminds him how deep inside Mike he is, how close he is to his own climax, so when he hears Mike’s breathing reach that pitch he’s now intimately acquainted with, it’s not even necessary for Mike to call out, “Harvey Harvey _Harvey_ I’m gonna—” because he can already sense it, “ _oh God I’m coming_ ,” and as Mike convulses beneath him, spilling wet into his hand, Harvey responds immediately by fucking his cock into Mike’s ass as hard and fast as he can.

The orgasm starts in his groin and sweeps its way through the rest of his body, sparks of ecstasy electrifying him from top to toe, and he _jams_ himself into Mike, filling him completely, holding himself inside as he comes with several gasping moans.

He clings to Mike while his orgasm subsides, out of breath and panting, Mike beneath him similarly breathless. “God that was amazing,” Harvey manages to say, withdrawing his dick from Mike’s body with a hiss. The moment Harvey lets go of him, Mike collapses onto the bed in a boneless heap, so fucked out and ruined Harvey wouldn’t be surprised if he were already asleep. As it is Harvey barely has the energy to peel off the condom, knot it at the top and walk it over to the wastebasket.

God, what an exceptional human being Mike is. The smartest, most complicated, most interesting person Harvey has ever met, will ever meet, and on top of that, a glorious, unforgettable, perfect fuck.

On his return to the bed, Harvey collects the duvet from the floor and throws it over Mike, before slipping in beside him and kissing his shoulder. Mike sleepily turns to face him and crawls into his arms. He mouths Harvey’s throat and slurs out words that sound like ‘gnightharvey’ and ‘iloveyou’ and ‘bestsexever’, and then his breathing evens out, and Harvey drifts off with a smile on his face...

  


_Epilogue_

Harvey woke up several hours later, his limbs entwined with Mike’s, and the first thing he noticed was the pungent smell of sex and old sweat permeating the room. Curiously, it didn’t bother him.

When Mike awoke a few minutes later, kissing at whatever skin of Harvey’s that was closest to him – collarbone, throat, jaw – the first thing he said was, “Oh man, we reek,” which made Harvey snigger.

They showered together, but didn’t save any water because they spent about an hour in there, soaping each other, making jokes, chatting about everything except their relationship and where it might be headed, and having sex. Mike was too tender from the previous night’s excesses to let Harvey fuck him again (which was all for the best, as the frenzied nature of Harvey’s desire made him attempt it without a condom) but they engaged in a fair bit of mutual masturbation and fellatio.

Harvey took Mike out for a long lunch at a quiet little French bistro around the corner from his place that no one he knew frequented, while his very well paid cleaner dealt with the mess they left behind. At around four in the afternoon, after three courses and a bottle of wine, Mike offered to go back to his own house and leave Harvey in peace, but instead of insisting Mike stay over again, Harvey ordered them both another drink and let Mike figure it out for himself.

They parted ways on Sunday afternoon, after a second night of mind-blowing (if slightly drunken) sex, and the only discussion they had about how they would handle the situation at work consisted of Harvey telling Mike between goodbye kisses that they needed to be discreet because it was imperative that nobody find out about them. Mike rolled his eyes and recited verbatim Pearson Hardman’s policy on inter-office romances in a bored monotone, before wrapping his arms around Harvey’s waist and pressing his face into Harvey’s neck. He promised he’d never allow Harvey to get in trouble because of him and that he would take their secret to the grave if he had to.

“Besides, I like that we have another thing that’s just ours,” he said, kissing Harvey on the mouth.

“You know I’m going to have to treat you the way I’ve always treated you at work, right?” Harvey warned. “I won’t start going easy on you just because we’re… whatever we are.”

“Fucking. Screwing. Banging. Making luuurve,” Mike said. “And yeah, I know. I don’t expect or want you to go easy on me.”

Harvey’s lip twitched.

“Because, you know. I prefer it when you’re hard.”

Harvey shook his head. “You had to go for the cheap pun.”

There was a pause, and then they both cracked up.

“Get out of here,” Harvey said. “See you tomorrow.”

Mike saluted, snatched another quick kiss, and hopped in the elevator.

Harvey watched him descend until he disappeared from sight.

At work they put on an act, they behaved in front of others as they’d always behaved, but at the end of the day when Harvey was ready to leave the office, he stopped by Mike’s cubicle.

“Come straight over when you’re done.”

“Okay. See you in a few hours.”

“Will you need food?”

“No, I’ll eat after.”

“After what?”

Instead of answering, Mike just stared into Harvey’s eyes without blinking. Harvey felt his skin start to prickle and he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away. And then Mike grinned widely and broke the spell.

Harvey scoffed, rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and stalked off.  



End file.
